Drakken and Shego Drabbles
by Rhaella Valysar
Summary: Drabbles, one-shots and a lot of stuff involving these two that is not long enough to post individually.


**Drakken and Shego Drabbles**

* * *

A response to oldandnewfirm's D/S Drabble Challenge.

If you're interested in participating the details are in her profile.

* * *

**_Thanks_**

He watched her yawn as he closed the door behind him.

She stretched one arm while scratching her head. After taking some steps away from him, she began to look around her. She eyed the numerous wooden boxes. Tilting her hip and crossing her arms on her chest, she sighed.

Drakken, on the other hand, was still staring. He was exhausted, famished, sticky and confused. It wasn't every day that one of your inventions altered your DNA _and_ gave you supernatural abilities. Or that that same invention helped save the human race from an alien invasion. **Or** that you had to team up with your arch-nemesis to actually save your own life. Or that your beautiful sidekick traveled to space _just_ to rescue you.

Even with the drained feeling taking over his body, that last thought wasn't letting his mind rest.

_Shego had gone to space to get him._

Even trying to say it out loud felt too unreal. She had actually _cooperated_ with the buffoon so they could go look for him and Kim Possible. One thing was breaking him out of jail, here on Earth. And another was teaming up with the good guys, piloting a rocket to space and rescuing him from giant green aliens.

No one had ever done something like that for him. And well, sure, this was actually the first time he had been abducted, but still.

Something warm and pleasant bloomed in his chest when the realization of how much it meant for him that it had been _Shego_ the one to look for him. Even when he knew that Kim Possible wouldn't leave him if someone came for her, he had actually felt like the most important person in the world when he saw his sidekick running towards him. Arms stretched, a relieved and nearly joyous expression on her face.

She'd saved his life in the past, a lot of times really. And yet, she'd never risked her own to save him before.

And he didn't said or did anything to let her know that he considered this rescue the most special thing anyone had **ever** done for him.

The sudden movement of his legs stopped his train of thought. Before he knew it, he was just by her side again.

The droopy glance she threw at him just confirmed that she was a lot more tired than he. Her black lips parted, just as if she was about to say something, but the unexpected gloved hand that grabbed her arm made her pause.

Drakken said nothing for some seconds; he was trying to find the words that would sum up everything he wanted to tell her. And when she began to frown at the unpredicted violation of her personal space, he pulled her closer.

His arms snaked around her shoulders and pressed her face against his chest.

"_Thanks_."

She returned his embrace when she heard him mumble into her hair.

* * *

**_Anger_**

The lack of answers to his question could mean several things.

They all flinched and cringed in fear when it was their turn to reply; he was too busy to notice that the look in their eyes was of pure panic. If their stuttering excuses brought awful notions to his racing mind, their silence only made them turn into dreadful theories.

It was hard to breathe, his lungs felt as if they were being scorched and crushed inside his chest. His fingers had never been so pinned against his palms. His heart had never pounded so forcefully, every beat echoed in his head. A heavy and painful knot had formed in his gut. And his entire skull was beginning to ache due to the thoughtless clenching of his teeth.

He'd never felt like this before. This blinding feeling was absolutely new to him. He could guess it was something he was familiar with, but it had to be something in a whole new level.

It was that same feeling what drove him to the culprit's office. It also made him lose control of his not so stable powers. And it made him understand how much that answer he was looking for truly meant.

If _at least_ she had tried to be polite, the vine around her neck wouldn't be so tight. If they had just answered his question, if they hadn't taken this stupid premeditative measure, if they had kept underestimating them in the first place – **nothing** of this would have happened.

But they did all the opposite.

And when Dr. Drakken was informed of the unexpected absence of his sidekick in the building, this strange pressure conquered his chest and _everything_ around him became too fragile.

He could feel the tip of his ears burning, his lips dry and his hands shaky as he faced the woman.

The question oozed from his lips like poison, "Where is she?"

The woman coughed and closed her only working eye, her hands frantically trying to free her neck from the mutant plant.

The thick vine shook her, demanding a response. "Where is she, Betty?"

A tighter grip, a harder frown and some more air-less seconds was all it took for Dr. Director to reveal Shego's location.

Drakken would never forget the looks in their eyes when he allowed anger get the best of him, but he was relieved when the green woman was the one who came for him.

* * *

**_Lies_**

_0101010  
_

_The buffoon was doing his distraction thing!_

_She kicked me!_

_That's why I hired you, hello? I'm the brain, you're the brawn.  
_

_The weasel thing was all over me, it was so gross!_

_I couldn't shoot her; she moves too fast, I could hit something in the lair. Money doesn't grow on trees, youknow!_

_If it's she's so lame, why don't can't you beat her?_

_01010_

_I wasn't feeling up for it today._

_She was pulling on my hair!_

_I have a massive headache and your ranking is making it worse._

_She had rockets in her shoes!_

_Had a manicure done yesterday, couldn't risk messing it up._

_Why don't you just whip up some sort of gun and shoot her yourself then?_

_0101010101_

Statements, excuses and pretexts would fill the arguments following their defeats. They were never very different since it always ended up the same. And yet, there was something missing in those explanations.

He was a mastermind that could build any sort of device deadly enough to eliminate a simple cheerleader. She was a master at the Kung Fu arts and her hands had the ability to flare up when she pleased.

How was it possible that they always lost?

The grim look on their faces after every failed attempt wasn't the only thing they shared. There was this fact that made their failures a bit bearable, even though it fed their hatred towards the bratty pair.

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable were **nothing** more than kids.

And they actually felt good with themselves when they realized that even though they were trying to take over the world, they still had morals. They couldn't bear the thought of the pair of teenagers being eradicated in one of their traps. They wanted them gone, but they would prefer it others took care of that.

They couldn't murder a pair kids.

And even though Drakken and Shego blamed each other every time they failed, the excuses would keep coming in order to keep the only lie between them.

* * *

**_First_**

She played with his hair first. She held his hand first. She fell asleep on his lap first. She admitted she had feelings for him first. She greeted him with a peck on the cheek first. She also asked him out first.

He had never been good with girls – let alone with beautiful women. He lacked experience in all of the things she was introducing to their relationship.

So when it came to know who would be the first to kiss the other, and she invited him to spend the night at her place first, he ventured and surprised her with a passionate kiss.

In her record, he kissed her first.

But in his, remembering that day in the kissing booth still made his heart race. But he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of knowing she was the one winning this game.

* * *

**_Origin_**

Stupid enough to control, mad enough for her brothers to believe her change and with sufficient potential to make her want to try.

He talked a lot about himself, he was blue, he had a scar under his left eye, he owned an island and he didn't hesitate to hire her when she asked about the job.

Truth was she saw a lot of capability in this guy, something different and new. So, putting aside routines and the clutch to normality, she declared herself ready for the long haul in the path of evil.

* * *

**_Home_**

"And _where_ will you go now?"

The sardonic tone hidden in the question made her stop.

For her brother, her last exploit was an announcement of her return to the side of goodness. Her visit was a surprise, and her news a total shock. She simply told him she wasn't going to spend the rest of her life saving people. But that, for the meantime, she wasn't going to try to rule them either.

The understanding of the answer to his question made a silly smile play on her lips.

She was going to the place where she'd learned all kinds of things, where she worked, where she slept and where she ate. The place where no matter her what her choices and her decisions were she was always welcome to stay.

Shego had no idea of what she was going to do next, but at least she had Dr. Drakken to entertain herself while she made up her mind.

She turned to face him, and still smiling she replied.

"I'm going home."

* * *

**_Revelation_**

"Are you sure about this Wade?"

The redhead had never doubted the boy's word, no matter how senseless the sitch sounded. But this time, it was just too absurd for her to believe.

He nodded. "Hundred percent Kim. A rocket was launched, an empty lair in Lowerton just exploded, and there was suddenly a huge increase of power consumption coming from the Island."

She raised an eyebrow. "But… that can't be. They resigned from evil!"

Ron shrugged, "Maybe he's just trying to get attention."

"Why would he want to do that?" Kim asked, still confused.

Wade shrugged as well, "Evil plot on the way or not, you should check it out, Kim."

010101010101010101

The beeping and buzzing sounds of machines could be heard from outside the lair. Kim and Ron gulped, deducing that whatever was that Dr. Drakken was doing was requiring a lot of power and equipment.

After crawling through dusty air ducts and finding the room where the entire ruckus was coming from, they paled at the scene before them.

The main control room was a complete mess.

There were blueprints, books and all kinds of tools scattered on the floor. Tables and chairs flipped over. Cables from broken devices tangled up in every corner. Nearly every button on the control panels was flashing. Some of the gigantic monitors were only showing static, while other had completed and developing progressions on their screen.

But that wasn't what made the teen duo shudder.

There were two figures on top of one of the control panels. A blue body pinning a green colored one down. The muffled moans they emitted and that were accompanying the sounds of the machines letting them know it was not a good time to visit.

Before Ron could scream and reveal their presence, Kim pressed one of her hands on top of his mouth.

They ran out of the lair. And while they drove back home, Kim couldn't help but to smirk in contentment.

She hadn't planned to discover the new level of their relationship like that, but she was satisfied to know she had been right all along.

* * *

**_Stumble_**

Shego placed a hand on her tilted hip, cocking one of her dark eyebrows.

"And by _'change'_," She pointed at him with her finger as she spoke, "You mean I should leave?"

The look in his eyes went from anxious to frantic in less than a second, shaking his head and waving his hands he walked closer to her. "_Nononono_ – I mean… No, I-I don't think-I don't _want_ you to leave. Uh, you see… I – this and-and you… and me and uhhh – I don't mean like that, I – nhhhgh!" His shoulders went slack and as he sighed he ran a hand through his hair.

And even though Shego stood with the same unimpressed expression on her face, her heart was actually beating a little bit too hard as she waited for his answer.

Drakken took a deep breath, and he looked at her again. "Okay, here's the deal… I've been feeling like the lair is just too big… I mean, it was smaller before with the henchmen and you around… and now it's… really big… you know? And, the thing is… I never noticed this before… I mean I was fine, it was all fine and then _you_ came…" He paused, just to see how she reacted. Shego actually clenched her teeth, but he was too nervous to notice that. "And you come and go and… and this change is going to make you want to… uhh… now you're… leaving… forever… and…"

He sighed again, burying his face in his hands.

She chuckled, shaking her head. "And what makes you think you're gonna get rid of me so easily?"

Drakken felt as if she didn't understand him; he knew she'd always visit, but he was afraid that she'd eventually have no reasons to do it. "Ugh… what I mean is -I got this idea… and trust me I have given this a lot of thought… I know that you don't have motives to stay here but - there are many advantages, I mean you could decorate or do whatever you want in the lair… whatever room you want… well except mine. "

Shego frowned, starting to feel confused. First he's worried because he thinks she's leaving and now he's putting the embellishment of his lair in her hands?

He scratched his neck, and his eyes drifted away. "I thought about this a lot… and before _this_ even happened… but then I realized that would send the wrong message. Because, I mean… I won't lie… this… _friendship_ or ours… it means the world to me."

She sighed this time, "Dr. D -"

"I… would like you… to move in with me-**here**… with me… I said 'with me', didn't I? I meant here, in the lair now that there's more space and all and-"

"Sure."

Her answer was quick and calmed, definitely not the way he had imagined it would be.

* * *

**_A/N:_**

_I should be sleeping._

_I'm trying to fill every prompt, **trying**. So, hopefully, there will be more. And even if I do fill every prompt, I think I won't mark this as 'complete' yet. I have some ideas for more one-shots so I think I might post them here too._

_I'm not really happy with any of these, but eh. C'est la vie._

_**Stumble**: I wrote this for the 'Stumble' prompt just because Drakken didn't seemed to find the right words. And because I didn't know which other prompt suited best :P_

_**Anger**: If Dr. Drakken and Shego stayed evil and continued to break the rules in order to continue their quest for world domination then I suppose Betty Director would try to do something new to avoid their escapes. And that means that having the superhuman couple in the same prison is just too risky._

_This was actually a huge one-shot, and it's halfway done, but I'm lazy._

_Let me know what you think! And thanks for reading!_


End file.
